Fireworks
by Luna-ofTHE-MOON
Summary: Fluffy.Very Fluffy. Hermione takes Ron out for a Muggle field trip day.Will Ron ever get to try popcorn? Will he find out what Wallabies are? Find out...Simple Fluff. Rated T to be safe.


_**Authors note**__**: Hello thank you to the lovely responses to my last fanfic (Chocolate Brownies, Dragon peas and Fairylights in case you haven't read it :D)I found that a few of you are even from other countries! Wow amazing! Hi to all my fellow Aussies! Anyway I was doing my math test (which i have probably failed) and I had an idea for another fanfic. This one is still as fluffy as ever with lots of Ron and Hermione, gotta love them 3**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I were J. do you really think I would be writing a fanfiction. No I would be doing something useful. LIKE WRITING MORE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!No copyright intended on her or any characters.**_

The pavement was covered with leaves. Leaves, despite much scraping and stomping, still remained attached to Hermione's shoe. The people walking past her sitting on a bench one crisp autumn morning, paid her no attention whatsoever. There was no sign of Ron. Yet. She knew he would turn up soon and then perhaps he could help her get these stupid leaves off her shoe!

CRACK!

The awkward thud of a 19-year-old red-head apparating on his girlfriends lap was heard.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Came the startled screech of said girlfriend.

"Bloody hell, I am so sorry Hermione, Are you alright?" Ron Weasley hastened to disentangle himself, getting up and helping her to her feet.

"I am fine." She snapped.

The muggles had all stopped to stare at the red-haired young man who appeared to have come from thin air. They watched as his ears turned pink when he realised that everyone had seen.

"Erm...sorry about that. Nothing to see here. Really." He waved them off and everyone went about their business, trying to forget what they had seen and reminding themselves that they really ought to book an appointment with their optometrist.

"So why are you late Ron?" Hermione asked, accepting Ron's hand and pulling herself to her feet.

"I was getting you flowers." He said with a cheeky smile, producing flowers out of thin air. Hermione smiled at him sarcastically.

" Oh haha, but seriously Ron you should be more careful, the muggles could have seen you!"

"Well they didn't, so there!" He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So it's just you and me today my lady what shall we do?"

Hermione smiled in a devious sort of way.

"Ron as punishment for nearly killing me you will do whatever I ask for one full day AND without complaining!"

"But I didn't nearly kill you!" Ron spluttered indignantly. "I only landed on you lap for crying out loud!"

"Is that a complaint Ronald?" Hermione asked in her most steely of voices.

"Um...no...no it isn't." Ron looked deflated.

"Cheer up Ron I know loads of fun things to do! We can go to the national portrait gallery with the pictures of muggles all standing still or perhaps the muggle knitted hat museum..."

Ron's jaw dropped in horror. Hermione burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny." Grumbled Ron. "I thought you were serious for a moment."

"Don't tell me you've never eaten popcorn before." Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

They were at the movie theatre and had just exited the line coming from the popcorn-machine.

"We don't have 'Popcorn' in the wizarding world!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the heavily buttered kernels. "Besides i don't think I want to eat it, it looks like the insides of a Flobberworm."

"Is that a complaint Ron?"

"No, no, no, no, It's not, don't worry!" Ron replied quickly, his eyes widening.

"Good, now, open wide."

Ron closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Wider!"

Ron opened it wider. Hermione fed him three pieces of popcorn. Ron started to chew slowly. He opened his eyes.

"Actually that's not half bad!" He said in surprise. His mouth half full.

"Told you so!" teased Hermione. "Now let's get our seats, the movie will be starting soon."

"That wasn't too bad was it?" asked Hermione as they came out of the movie.

"No, what was it called again?" Ron dumped the empty popcorn bag into the bin.

"Wild Target." Hermione took his hand.

"Where are we going now?" asked Ron.

"You'll see." said Hermione with a wink.

The pair emerged quite some hours later holding hands and strolling on the banks of the Thames river.

"...I mean what on earth were those things, i haven't seen them in any Care of magical Creatures class?" Ron was talking animatedly to Hermione who was smiling.

"They were Wallabies Ron."

"Where do they live?"

"In Australia, which you would know if you had read the sign."

"Still..." he broke off, looking at the people around them. There were a lot of people. Two buskers were singing. They were harmonising perfectly.

"What are they doing 'Mione?"

"They're busking, Ron"

"Yeah, I knew that but what are they singing?"

One of the buskers smiled and nudged their partner.

"They're busking, Ron"

"Yeah, I knew that but what are they singing?"

One of the buskers smiled and nudged his partner.

"Hey what are you singing?" called Ron.

"Songs!" called the darker one of the two.

"You want to hear some more?" asked the other.

"Yes please!" said Hermione before Ron could say no.

"Come here tonight at 7. There will be a concert and fireworks!" The darker one smiled a toothless grin.

"Ok Thank you!" Hermione said as she and Ron turned away.

"Well what do we do until then?" Ron whined, kicking at a stone on the ground.

"We could go back to my place for a while." suggested Hermione with a small smile. That stopped Ron in his tracks. A grin spread over his face.

"That sounds like a perfectly excellent idea. "He said holding out his arm for her. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed and took his arm.

"Wow." Said Ron.

_Wow indeed_ thought Hermione.

The small square where they had stood only hours before wass completely transformed. A stage was set up where the buskers had stood. A canopy of lanterns covered it and a large are in front of it. There were a few plastic chairs scattered around the place. There were quite a few people already.

Hermione looked gorgeous. She was wearing a staples white flowing dress with a navy velvet bodice. Ron looked particularly handsome in his formal pants, shirt and vest. They figured it would not be appropriate to turn up in robes.

A noise from the stage made everyone look up.

"Hi everyone, we are the London Park Community Choir, please feel free to dance, the floor is right here." A woman with a black dress stood at the front of the choir who were also wearing black. Ron and Hermione saw the two buskers from before. They waved at them and Ron nodded his head in recognition.

The Choir began to sing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

"Dance?" asked Ron, grinning.

"Well, okay" Hermione replied, taking his out stretched hand and allowing herself to be pulled to the dance floor.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

They swayed together, clasping hands. Ron thought she was the most perfect person in the world.

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

As the night went on, people began to leave. Hermione and Ron stayed of the dance floor. Not looking at anything else but each other.

"Thank you folks, the fireworks will be starting soon so if you want to make your way to the riverbank..." The conductor pointed towards the river.

"Come on!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her on the highest point of the riverbank, They sat down on the bench, her head resting on his shoulder.

BANG!

BOOOM!

(other exploding noises)

"I had a great day Hermione."

"I'm glad Ron, I had an amazing day as well." She smiled up at him.

"I love you Hermione." He said, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too Ron."

And with that, Hermione wound her fingers through the ginger hair she loved so much and let her lips meet his.

The End

_**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review it will make my day! ::**_** !**


End file.
